


Un fil pour un autre

by malurette



Category: Thorgal
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Self-Sacrifice, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaniah peut rendre sa femme à Thorgal, et elle restera toujours une petite fille à ses yeux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un fil pour un autre

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un fil pour un autre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Thorgal  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Shaniah -> Thorgal, Thorgal/Aaricia  
>  **Genre :** gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Van Hamme & Rosinski, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « le fil du destin » pour 6variations   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _La galère noire_ , _Au-delà des ombres_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 550

Si Thorgal est incapable de tirer la flèche qui sauvera celle dont il prétend qu’il l’aime par-dessus tout, Shaniah le fera à sa place. Que lui importe le fil qui sera tranché ? Il y a tant de monde sur cette triste terre qui meurt à chaque instant de toute façon, elle ne connaîtra même pas la personne sur qui ça tombera. Et Thorgal la considère déjà comme une meurtrière de toute façon, pour l’avoir faussement dénoncé au Iarl dont les soldats ont massacré leur village. Même si elle n’a tué personne de ses propres mains, c’est sa faute s’ils sont morts, son propre père et tous les autres. Voilà qui sera fait désormais. Autant qu’elle vive à la hauteur de sa réputation…  
Comme Thorgal a renoncé à la sienne. De fier guerrier, d’archer sans pair, il s’est fait paysan pour pouponner sa femme. Quand il l’a perdue, au lieu de se transformer en veuf blessé vengeur, il s’est laissé mourir en dedans, la forçant elle à le couver comme un enfant. Il est temps qu’elle le protège avec un peu plus de force que cela. 

Si par ce geste elle peut forcer quelque sentiment de sa part… Il a pour elle mépris pour ses erreurs passées, pitié pour les sentiments si vifs qu’elle a envers lui, et une forme de reconnaissance pour la période où elle l’a veillé qui l’humilie. Elle voudrait plus. Elle voudrait autre chose. Elle n’a toujours pas su renoncer à s’en faire aimer. Tout au plus pourrait-elle s’en faire haïr.  
Il ne voudra d’elle, il ne veut que sa blonde Aaricia et n’est même pas capable de la récupérer. Si, en tranchant au hasard le fil d’une vie et en renouant celui d’Aaricia, elle peut lui rendre ce qu’il croit être son bonheur, nouera-t-elle en même temps le fil de sa vie aux leurs ?  
Elle n’y croit pas beaucoup. Elle a plus de chances de trancher leurs derniers liens : après ça, il considèrera sans doute qu’ils sont quittes et la laissera derrière lui. Elle espère pourtant malgré tout. La corde de l’arc vibre entre ses doigts et une flèche se perd dans les ténèbres. À son regard, elle sait déjà qu’elle l’a perdu. Il ne le dira pas, mais il a honte de la reconnaissance qu’il doit avoir pour elle. 

Et ça fait si mal… Il lui pardonne, dit-il, mais ne l’aimera jamais, et n’est même pas capable de la haïr non plus, ça serait déjà trop lui accorder. Même s’il jure de ne jamais l’oublier – entre le mal qu’elle lui a fait, qui nul doute, ne sera pas si facilement réparé, et le bien qu’elle a voulu lui offrir en rédemption – il la verra pour toujours comme une fillette écervelée. Même si elle a appris de ses erreurs, et au prix fort, le regard de Thorgal ne lui accordera jamais d’être un femme : ni un objet de désir, ni une adulte enfin responsable de ses actes et de la vie d’autrui. Le pire, c’est qu’il a peut-être raison. À force de ne vivre que pour lui, elle finit par croire que même la décision la plus importante qu’elle ait prise, son plus grand acte de bravoure et l’accomplissement de toutes ses réflexions, n’était qu’une erreur, une impulsion irréfléchie…


End file.
